


Mary Had A Little...

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Black Flag, Edward kenway - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Loving Edward Kenway was the most natural event in her life. Falling in love with her was like hearing a siren's song and knowing he wouldn't drown when leaping into it. But it had been years since they'd last seen one another, and a lot had changed. They'd changed. A fight broke them apart, but can a new one bring them together?
Kudos: 3





	Mary Had A Little...

Annoyingly loud and not at all funny, he laughed with his crew and chugged what little remained in his cup. Tilting the handle back and finding it empty, Edward motioned for another and allowed his head to hang while he waited. Drunk Edward was irrational, loud, and unpredictable; but beggars weren’t choosers.

She had been watching him with as much amusement as she could muster before raising from her table at the other end of the bar and blending seeminglessly into the loud, rowdy patrons. Ignoring the yelling men who threw down their mugs and began to brawl by ducking under the barmaid’s tray of drinks, she reached him. Gently resting a hand on his shoulder, Edward turned to face her. His smile immediately dropped until he was fully frowning, and the table began to quiet.

“We need to talk.” Not wanting to give too much away surrounded by so many, she had hoped this was the most appropriate approach. Instead, Edward growled and got up without a word; leaving the table and staggering out the door. Feeling the eyes of the crew on her watching him, she looked at them with a raised brow. The crew went quiet, attempting to return to their drinks and conversation. They had seen the Assassin hood before and knew what it meant.

Stepping out of the bar was a relief as it was hot and smelled dirty, though, to be fair, it was just as hot outside. Thankfully, the airflow allieviated this by bringing in the smell and coolness of the sea. A wave of it washed over her, and she closed her eyes to embrace it. Once open, she scanned the area, admiring the moonlight coloring the water and shoreline silver, and listening to the sound of lapping waves.

“You have no right!” His slurred words cut through the peace, and she found him at the end of the stairs casting a dirty look. Edward saw her move towards him, and turned his back to her. She bound down the steps to keep up with him, but rage fueled him and his strides matched twice of hers. Whichever the reason, he was heading back to the ship and she was hot on his tail.

“You did call for me.” She justified when caught up with him and he stumbled. 

When she caught his arm to steady him, he yanked it away, glared at her, spitting, “Months ago.”

That stung.

Not caring to see if his words held the desired affect, Edward muttered and continued on his way. Edward always had a weird affect on her. Working in stressful situations with a clear head was her job, and yet he always managed to make her feel so vulnerable, like the layers of armor she wore were merely paper and he could cut through it without a thought. With a shake of her head, she took off after him again.

The Jackdaw bobbed in the gentle sea with a halo of moonlight emanating behind it. A pleasant sight that flooded her with more feelings and memories. This was where she got over her fear of the sea, where she learned more about herself and her morals than in her entire life as an Assassin, and where Edward confessed his love for her. Where she confessed hers for him. 

Luckily, the crew would be in bars or beds tonight, leaving Edward and her in privacy. Their footsteps echoed over the wood of the empty ship, and a shiver passed up her spine. The Jackdaw was just as she had remembered it, and yet the ship and it’s captain radiated an older and wiser feel, both having gone through terrible ordeal.

Edward was heading towards the captain’s quarters, and she paused to take in the ship. The mast creaked, the ropes hung loosely and moved like ghosts in the breeze, and the ship rolled with a groan. There was a strange tension in the air. It was silly, but she felt a presence watching her. It was as if the ship itself was angry at her, and didn’t like her onboard or following it’s master. Another shiver went up her spine, and this one she couldn’t repress. Sailors were superstitious for a reason. The need to watch her back felt overwhelming, so she did. All this she watched her as she ducked into his room, and closed the door behind them. Edward had begun to light some candles. Once both parties could see, he took a seat at his desk and continued to glare at her.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Edward’s voice was low, and his eyes were bright and intense. Before she could answer, he said, “I called for you months ago, and where were you? Hm? Where were you when my friends, my family, were being murdered? With the Assassins? No, even they showed up. You, on the other hand, nowhere to be found. Avenging them? No, that was me. Setting them free. Again, that was I alone. God! I thought you were dead!” Edward’s voice broke. His hands covered his face a moment before he exploded, “What the hell did you think you were doing disappearing like that?! You disappeared! What the hell was I supposed to think?!” Edward calmed himself by closing his eyes, his nostrils flared. “Where. Were. You?” 

The hairs on her arms rose, and she suddenly felt very small. Edward blustering as he did was just him putting on an act for how he wanted to be viewed, but the low, controlled voice he used now was truly a cause for fear. 

“I looked for you, you know.”Edward continued, his nose scrunched and his lips moving quickly while his fingers dug at the wood at his desk. “Must have searched the seven seas, but when an Assassin doesn’t want to be found then I guess there’s no helping it.” His eyes slowly returned up to her. Edward’s voice caught in his throat, so he cleared it. “That’s what I get, aye? Trusting the Assassins, trusting you,” he spat, “but that’s not why you’re here. No, my troubles have never been enough to get your attentsion, so I’m guessing you need something, Perhaps my ship? My crew? Know it’s not me you’re after, so what brings you to my side of the world? Must be good if you’ve come back from the dead.”

She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it.

This made Edward chuckle. He reached under his desk, pulled out a bottle, and proceeded to drink it’s contents. Edward eyed her scowl while he did this, and this only made him chug more and smirk when he was finished. “Ah, refreshing to see you still think you’re better than me.”

“That’s not what I think.”

“Can’t look at me.” 

Not knowing what to say, she just said nothing. Half of what he said held weight, and did what it intended. He hurt her. Just as she hurt him. She stood at the doorway with her arms crossed, not in anger but moreso holding herself together. Nervous energy began deep within her, making her vibrate. Edward noticed this, sighed, and got up. Picking up his coat from the back of the chair, Edward dragged his feet to her and draped it over her shoulders. His hands pressed against her shoulders, but the slight contact was gone before she could register it. Then, he peered down at her with watery eyes. His blonde hair was tied back, but a few strands hung loose and brushed against her forehead. The smell of rum drifted between them. If she got on her tiptoes, she could press her forehead to his.

That’s what they would do when things got hard. Edward would just hold her and they would rough it together. God, they thought times were hard then! Causing trouble for the British and giving the Assassins a run for their money seemed fun in comparison to what they were dealing with as of late.

Now was not the time. Tears welled in her eyes and choked her, but she swallowed her feelings, squared her shoulders back, and said in a strong voice, “I am so sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me, and I know that nothing I say or do will every be enough for the pain I caused you, nor in earning your trust again.”

“I thought you were dead.” Edward repeated, his eyes misty. “Did you know how hard that was? After Blackbeard? After Mary? I- I didn’t want to think that I lost you too.”

“That’s why I’m here.”

“I don’t follow.” Edward searched her face, but she was staring at his chest, unable to meet his eyes.

“That task you wanted completed? It’s done.”

Edward blinked once. Twice. Slowly processing what she had said before asking, “Wha- are, are you sure?”

“It wasn’t an easy task to confuse.” A weak laugh escaped her, and lightly tapping his chest she pushed away from him to walk around. Securing the jacket around her, she hid the bottom of her face in it, chewed on her bottom lip while she paced. “I didn’t want to tell you before because I couldn’t stand hurting you if I was wrong. Looks like that didn’t matter either way. The Assassins didn’t know where I was because I took a break to follow a lead, which lead to another lead, which lead to another.” Edward held his breath. She unholded her arms and ran a hand through her hair. “Didn’t want to come back until I had something, Edward, and I can’t tell you how sorry I am that it took so long. The short of it is, I got into some trouble which I got out of and quickly headed over here. I-I’ve been looking for you too. Meaning to tell you all this.”

Edward exhaled, deflating completely, even staggering backwards. Before she could catch him this time, he had already regained himself and stalked off to his desk. Placing his hands on it to steady himself, Edward kept his head down and took deep gulps. “Where?” When she didn’t answer, he asked again. “Where?” His head snapped up, and his eyes bore into hers.

“England.” Edward shook his head, stood straight, and kept his eyes on the far wall. Both knew going into this relationship that either the tasks of the Assassins or the pirates would keep them apart and they hoped differently, neither thought they would be the ones pushing each other away. Not knowing what else to say, she secured his jacket around her and burrowed her nose in it. It smelled of spice.

When he faced her, he was composed. "I’d wager you’d want an early start tomorrow.” 

"That depends on you, but Edward-” But he was already pushing past her, suddenly very sober and almost manic as he walked around the room. A map was pulled out of the desk and laid atop it, and he began muttering to himself.

"If Mary’s child is in England, then that’s where we’re going.” His focus was no longer on her, and that also stung.

“Edward, I think we need to take a step back, and think. I’m not even completely sure. The last time I got my information was months ago. Hey, Edward, are you listening to me?”

“Few days, would have to dock here or here for supplies unless we…” Edward rambled on, so she came to the desk and watched him work. The weight of her travels suddened bore on her and she yawned once. Edward quickly thumbed to his bed on the other side of the room without looking up.

“You know where the bed is. Grab a few, and then I’ll. Oh!” Edward nodded to himself, “What about, oh yes, that actually works better-”

"Edward? Edward!” He jumped at his name, coming to his senses. Slowly, she said, “The last I heard, the child was in England. My information is good, but outdated. Look, I want to join you on your journey, but I need you to understand that this might take some time.”

“All I want is to fulfill my promise to Mary.” Edward declared definately. “That’s all. The child’s wellness needs to be ensured, and I need to bring…” He paused, his brows pulled together. “Did she have a son or daughter?”

“I’m not sure.” She confessed, “The documents didn’t indicate and my informants didn’t know.”

Edward nodded once to himself before looking at her and, for the first time, smiling. “Let’s find out.”


End file.
